


第十二位骑士的名字

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 恶棍组 存活if 第一世界魔大陆之战后，格里诺醒来，发现自己躺在一座春光洒落的宫殿，所有的同伴似乎都在这里获得了新生，可他却哪也寻不到波勒克兰的影子。
Relationships: Grinnaux de Dzemael/Paulecrain de Fanouilley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

阳光洒进来，明亮得刺目。格里诺睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨，随后瞳孔骤然睁大，他猛地坐起来。

举目环视四周，映入视野的一切是如此不可思议，就好像他并没有醒来，而是进入到另一个梦里。他发现自己置身于一个陌生的房间，陈设与他在泽梅尔伯爵府里的卧室一样豪华，可墙纸的颜色、窗帘的花纹、壁柜的造型、沙发的靠垫……却是从未见过的样式。然最更令他感到难以置信的不是一觉醒来躺在陌生的床上，而是填满感官的那些微妙琐碎的细节，窗外树木摇曳生姿的影子，光线里跳舞的灰尘颗粒，床榻上残留的来自他身体的余温，毯子从膝盖滑落时的柔软触感，还有气味，各种花朵的芬芳汇聚在他的鼻腔里，按摩着他的嗅觉器官，这香气是如此令人陶醉，就连他的嘴里都泛起甜味……所有的这一切，都在拼凑一种真实得不容置疑的感受——活着。

但他应该铁定死透了的。

即使不需要特别回忆，魔大陆迷离的紫色天幕与高空渗透进骨髓的寒冷也绝非轻易能够忘记的事情，脑海里不断闪回的场景真实得骇人惊心，血流喷洒在脸上的黏腻与微甜、骨骼在重击中断裂的脆响与刺痛、肌肉被撕开的疼痛与哀鸣、生命逐渐丧失热度的晕眩与混沌……就像是昨夜睡前饮下的最后一口酒，在舌头上缓慢地酝酿了一整个夜晚，发酵成第二天醒来时尝到的第一口味道。

格里诺敲了敲头，翻身下床，便鞋是他不熟悉的款式，绣着某种他不认识的植物图案。他走到窗边，和煦的风迎面吹来，不似夏天的灼热，也并非冬天的寒冷，亦不像秋天的干燥，这份恰到好处的熨帖是春天独有的，放眼望去，窗外植物郁郁葱葱，紫叶乔木热烈地生长在阳光下，绿色的藤蔓缠绕在栅栏上，苗圃里盛开着无数奇异美丽的花朵，蝴蝶与蜜蜂乘着微风飞舞，眼前的景象无疑在以热烈的姿态宣布，记忆中的不融霜雪与无尽之冬消失了，如今他已经从长梦里醒来，在一个明媚的春天里。

难道这里就是冰天宫吗？

格里诺抚摸着白漆光洁的窗棂，木质的温润感觉怎么也无法与月光和冰块重合。在窗玻璃一晃而过的倒映中，一抹灿烂的红色掠过视野，如同火焰一样烧烫了他的脸颊。他像见了鬼似的后退几步，转向衣柜旁边的落地镜，像鬃毛里长了跳蚤的狮子一样疯狂地揪着自己的头发。他曾为自己那头优雅富有格调的暗金色直发而骄傲，可如今他的头顶却变成了一片红树林，就像是有人对他刻意施加了某种坏品味的恶作剧一样。

“波勒克兰！”他想不到别的嫌疑犯，除了那独眼的枪兵，没有人胆敢对他做这样的事情。他狂躁地发誓，要是抓到那个家伙，一定要用黄沙把他的头发抹个遍。

但是等一下。他望着镜子里的自己，猛然间意识到脸上少了什么。伤疤。他伸手摸上自己的鼻梁，一道狭长的痕迹横在那里，但除此之外的伤痕全都奇迹般地消失，就像是被某种无形的力量抹平。正教的典籍上的确说过，人死后会以完整无暇的灵体去往冰天，但哈罗妮女神没理由治愈好他身体的其他破损，却唯独留下面孔正中央的这一处纪念。

格里诺用手狠狠地耙了下头发，彻夜的睡眠使他的发梢与枕头摩擦打结，拉扯出细微却真实的疼痛，他不由得皱起眉头。

这样也算是死去了吗？

格里诺又打量了一遍房间，但那些沉默的桌椅回答不了他的问题，只有挂在墙上的战斧闪耀，像是在暗示着他将双手握在长柄上。他没理由拒绝地照做了，这并不是他惯用的那把银色的“溃逃”，但这一看就是新打磨过的锋刃也许能够为他劈开隐藏着秘密的魔匣。

他一手提着战斧，一手打开房门，从院子里吹来的风带着花香与草叶的味道，而在镶着金边的长长红地毯尽头，站着一个十分有辨识度的人影，只是那位的头顶也像格里诺一样，被某个坏品味的理发师胡乱涂改了颜色。

“泽菲兰？”格里诺脱口而出，记忆中的金发如今黯淡得就像泥土，简直难看到了极点，“你的头发怎么回事？”

只见那人转过身，挑眉扫了眼走廊，确认这里再没有第三人，才将视线与格里诺交汇，一脸困惑地问，“你刚刚是在叫我吗，格里姆爵士？”

“格、格什么？”格里诺睁大了眼睛，如果“格里诺”这名字有什么昵称的话，那也该是“格里”，顶多“格里恩”，绝不可能是什么“格里姆”，这根本是完全不同的辅音。而他更从未听过泽菲兰以昵称招呼任何人，苍穹骑士团的总长对所有人都保持着恰如其分的礼貌，适当而平等地关心所有人的同时，亦从不刻意表现出不必要的亲近。更何况，“格里姆爵士”，就算是昵称，这么使用也太不伦不类，足以构成戏谑或挑衅。泽菲兰不会这么做的，除非他不是泽菲兰，或者，在对方看来，“格里姆”就是他正式的大名。

“我不是要指责你，格里姆爵士，”总骑士长朝他走来，表情严肃，却远不至责备，更像是要作善意的提醒，“但既然我们都是侍奉王的骑士，那么我认为，彼此记住对方的名字是相当有必要的。我的名字是‘因瑟兰’，希望你下次能将前两个音节也牢记。”

“因瑟兰？”格里诺死死地盯着泽菲兰的眼睛，像是要看出其中有多少玩笑的成分，直到此时他才看清楚，镶嵌在棕色而不是淡金色眉毛下方的，是一双颜色比印象中深得多的绿眼睛，就像是有人用两颗翡翠珠子换走了那对晶莹剔透的橄榄石。

“是的，因瑟兰。”棕色头发的骑士重复了一遍，“此外，但愿你没有忘记，格里姆爵士，我是你们的总骑士长，今后若是有什么事，任何事，你都可以直接来向我汇报，或者，”他看到了格里诺眼睛里的迷茫，“寻求帮助。”

“明白了，泽菲……不，因瑟兰阁下，我会记住的。”格里诺颔首欠了下身。在曾经不算太长的共事时光里，他从未在总骑士长面前收敛过桀骜的表情，但眼下他心里疑云密布，没有心情再扮演不可一世的大少爷，他甚至开始怀疑，在这个古怪离奇的世界里，他还是不是泽梅尔家的少爷，或者，还有没有泽梅尔家。泽菲兰，或者，如那个人说的，因瑟兰，这位总骑士长说的话透露了一个重要的信息，格里诺听得清清楚楚，他说他们侍奉的对象不是教皇，而是，“王”。

“那个……”格里诺决心搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，这个因瑟兰的脾气看起来就跟泽菲兰一样温和，这让格里诺确定自己不会因接下来的问题而被处决，“那位至高无上英明神武的王，我们作为效忠他的骑士，又当如何正确地称呼陛下的名讳呢？”

“ ‘托尔斯威尔’是他的尊名，但作为臣下，是没有资格直呼其名的，觐见时请称呼他为‘陛下’，”因瑟兰按着胸口，表情恭敬地低声回答，这让他看起来的确有了些泽菲兰的影子，“请一定牢记，格利姆爵士，你和我一样，都是接受预言的指引来到这湖畔宫殿的骑士，肩负着命运赋予我们的守卫王与国家的责任与荣誉，不论任何时候，都不该忘记誓言，以及，你宣誓的对象是谁。”

格里诺似乎是点了头，但也不特别确定，他的脑子乱得就像是一盘打翻的什锦菜，零零碎碎地看起什么都有，却又组合不出什么营养，但有一点他是终于确定了——这里绝不是冰天，也就是说，他并不是个死人，或者……不，一定，不只是他。

“波勒克兰，”他将这个名字从舌尖释放出来，伴随着掠过心底的一丝紧绷，“骑士中有叫波勒克兰，或者名字很接近这个发音的吗？”

“没有，”因瑟兰果断否认，“至少这个宫殿里没有。”

“你确定？”格里诺往前一步，急切地试图描绘，“他是个枪兵，白色头发，”也许在这里不是，“独眼，金色眼睛，”也许换了个颜色，“总之……他应该是跟我一起来的。”

“效忠王的骑士中使用长枪作为武器的有两位，”因瑟兰望着在他看来是格里姆的人，“可你都已经在宣誓那天见过，我想他们并不是你要找的人。还有，抵达城堡的那天，你只身一人，没有带扈从，也没有旅伴。”

格里诺可不这么确信。这个世界在他脑子里是全然的空白，他什么都不记得，就像失忆了般，魔大陆的幻灭紧接着春光里的苏醒，就好像两段无关的剧本被强行剪辑在一起，不变的只有演员——而且还得了失忆症。

但是两个枪兵，三分之二的概率不是吗？

“请问他们在哪里？我的意思是，那两位用枪的骑士。”格里诺将战斧在手里绕了几转，作出一副要寻人切磋武艺的样子。

“训练场，”因瑟兰的目光穿过长廊，遥遥地指向窗外喷泉对面那条露出来一段的小路，“如果他们还没有结束比试的话。”

“谢了，因瑟兰阁下！”格里诺咧开嘴，这次他终于叫对了名字。他扛着肩上的斧头，走到铺着鹅卵石的花园小径，自从灵灾降临到库尔扎斯，他已经许久未领略过如此美丽的春光。

在柔软招摇的紫色花丛中，他看到了另一柄斧子的反光，一个显然是盖里克的家伙正在紫藤花下乘凉，或者说，从他半张的嘴判断，打瞌睡是更加确切的说法。格里诺没有过去打搅熟睡的骑士，不管在哪个世界，他都不相信自己能从盖里克的脑子里获得有用的信息。

但盖里克的存在使他更加确信，波勒克兰一定也来到了这个世界，也许就藏在这宫殿里的某处，等待着与他重逢。


	2. Chapter 2

“你看起来脸色不太好，格里姆爵士，”也许是更深的发色和更浅的眼睛的缘故，这个世界的韦尔吉纳显得比伊修加德的那位年轻许多，但关切询问的语调却是别无二致，他将手掌放在格里诺的额头上，被阳光烤得微烫的皮肤带来合理的误解，“不如让治疗师替你检查一下？”

“我同意副长的意见，”不用说也知道这是翻版的伊尼亚斯，某世的龙骑士将长枪立在地上，松松地倚靠着，仿佛那是根细长的柱子，“跟无法全力以赴的对手比试有违骑士精神，还是等你身体好些再来吧。”

“你们说得对，”失望闷闷地堆积在胸口，像被人一拳打在当中——早该想到的，两个整天在训练场打得火热的枪兵，除了副长和他的跟班外还能是谁？格里诺装作若无其事，擦去额头的汗水，“我是该去找找治疗师。”但不是为了看病。如果要在这个世界寻人解答一切，再没有比奥默里克和努德内更好的选择。“可以告诉我两位白魔法师在哪吗？”

“你到治疗室去问问吧，”回答他的是埃尔姆诺斯特低沉的声音，方才这位斧战士一直在为两位枪骑士担任裁判，就像在原来的世界那样，骑士团里的老兵们总是十分要好，“就算那两位阁下不在那，学徒们也一定知道他们去了哪。”

“了解，”格里诺重振希望，与他们挥手告别，“那我就不打搅你们训练了，加油，各位，请继续。”

说罢他转身离去，忽略三位骑士望向自己的复杂眼神。

花园小径的拐角处，一位仆从端着水盆匆匆路过。格里诺拦住他，问，“请问治疗室在哪？”

“格利姆爵士，”对方诧异地看着格里诺，侍奉王的骑士怎会连治疗师同僚的所在都找不到，但这种事也轮不到他怀疑，“你看到那边开着窗户的房间了吗？外墙上挂着花藤的，在几串很大的紫色花丛背后，那里便是了。”

格里诺习惯性地伸手进口袋，想寻点什么奖赏，却一个铜板都没摸到。看来这个格利姆爵士并没有随身带钱的好习惯。

“行，去忙吧。”他打发走仆人，刻意挑了不引人注意的小路穿过花园，朝着宫殿侧面的台阶走去。

也许是为了方便搬运伤员的缘故，治疗室的位置就在上台阶进门右拐的第一间，并不难找，站在门口便能闻到消毒水与药剂混合出的苦味。

这里不是伊修加德，还是小心行事为妙。格里诺收敛起傲慢，谨慎地敲了下门。

“请进。”一个熟悉的声音从里面发出邀请。

还没等格里诺想起这位是谁，他的眼睛就率先给出了答案。

“沙——”他及时地咽下剩余的音节，以免又闹出搞错名字的风波，他不可思议地望着沙里贝尔束在脑后的黑发，如果那位火焰魔法师知道他在某个世界里的镜像染了跟奥默里克孪生似的黑发，一定会气急败坏地赶过来毁灭整个世界——按照沙里贝尔的形容，这是裹尸布的颜色。

“因瑟兰阁下刚刚来找我，”黑发的沙里贝尔虚起眼睛望他，身后的柜子上整齐排列着书卷与药品，几团火焰漂浮在桌子上方，加热着容器里汩汩冒泡的红色液体，“他说你看起来面容疲惫，似乎是夜里睡得不好，拜托我为您调配些安神的药，这不正好，刚刚完成了，正打算给你送过去。”说罢，沙里贝尔熄灭火焰，将容器里的红色药剂放进水里冷却。

“慢着，这玩意是给我喝的？”格里诺一脸拒绝地盯着血水般的赤红色液体，他宁愿去喝长春花有毒的汁液，也不想从异端审问官的手里拿药喝。

“相信我，”黑发的沙里贝尔试了试温度，将药剂倒进几个小瓶子里，塞进格里诺的手心，“它能让你睡个好觉。”

这话令格里诺打了个寒颤。他谢过这位大慈大悲的沙里贝尔，将药装进口袋，然后问，“另一位白魔法师在哪？”并信口编了个故事，“我上次找他开过一点药，他叫我不要随便和别的药混吃，所以我得去问问，要不要暂时把他开的药停掉。”

“哈蒙斯爵士出去了，要晚上才会回来。”沙里贝尔的镜像回答，懒洋洋地对他伸出手，“把他给你开的药拿给我看看吧。”

“我没带在身上。”格里诺摊手。

“那你还是等他回来吧。”沙里贝尔打了个呵欠，目光慢悠悠地抬起，越过格里诺的肩头，“哟，莫斯巴特爵士，你找我有什么事吗？”

“没有，”被称作莫斯巴特的魔法师摇头，没有去看沙里贝尔的双胞胎，而是一脸狐疑地盯着格里诺，“我是来找格里姆爵士的。”

“找我？”格里诺故作意外地扬起一边眉毛，以掩饰被对方审问的目光看得头皮发麻的窘迫。莫斯巴特是努德内在这里的镜像，如果他也同样精通以太学，那么很可能已经看出他的同伴被掉了包。

“你近日有没有觉得哪里不对劲？”相比起努德内，莫斯巴特的气势咄咄逼人多了，带着一种天然昭示身份的尊贵感，比原来的努德内更像是男爵家的公子。

也许这才是努德内本该具有的样子，如果没有遇到抠门的父亲和刻薄的兄长，他必定也会成长为宠裕优渥的年轻贵族，并理所当然地具有与之相称的高贵气质。格里诺没有表露心里的想法，装作无知地摇头，“我不明白你的意思。”

“我感觉得到，”莫斯巴特说，“你体内的以太发生了某种变化，但又说不出是哪里不一样。我可以确定，你还是你，每一个细节都是你，但又跟几天前我见你时不一样。”

“你在说什么乱七八糟的？我怎么一个字也听不懂？”格里诺感到了心虚，却强撑着戴上傲慢的面具，“我只是做了噩梦，梦见我死了，而且样子相当难看，因瑟兰阁下见我不舒服，对我表示关心，于是我也就随意地跟他聊了几句。哪知被你们小题大做成这样子，真是，没死都要被你们吓死了。”

“我猜，”沙里贝尔的镜像望向房间角落的空书桌，一些稿纸堆叠在上面，旁边的墙壁上贴着几幅图鉴，全是六角形的冰晶图案，“是哈蒙斯给他喝的药的副作用。”

“哈蒙斯？”这个名字在莫斯巴特的脸上留下了一闪而过的惊讶，他目光严肃地望向格里诺，“他给你喝了什么药？”

“一种可以让精力快速恢复的汤剂，”格里诺随口胡诌，“我请求他给我这样的药，好让我每天能再多训练些时间。”

“觉得疲惫的话就去睡觉，吃这种药无疑等于透支生命。”莫斯巴特皱起眉头，毫不掩饰他的反对，“我不认为哈蒙斯会随便给人开这种药。”

“谁知道呢？”黑发的沙里贝尔自肩头捡起根落发，凑到眼前看了看，漫不经心地吹掉，“那位大善人可是有求必应，从未见他拒绝过任何人的要求。”

莫斯巴特将信将疑，又看着格里诺，“哈蒙斯晚上才会回来，在那之前，我不建议你到处走动，格利姆爵士。”

“省省吧，”沙里贝尔转身，回到书桌边坐下，翘起一条腿搭上另一条，“这家伙就是头不安分的公牛，除非你直接关他禁闭，否则是拦不住他的。”

“我没有这样的权力。”莫斯巴特没什么表情地说。

格里诺不想再被他那锐利的眼神拷问，于是顺着沙里贝尔的话做了个鬼脸，趁着莫斯巴特还没来得及回应，赶紧地朝着外面走去，飞速地逃离了两位魔法师的视线。他大步踏下台阶，然后迅速地拐弯，沿着几乎是贴着墙根延伸的小碎石路，走进宫殿侧面的小树林。四周绿荫茂密得就像是迷宫，很适合玩捉迷藏的游戏，即使那位魔法师执着地跟来，他也有把握甩掉，然后躲进房间，直到哈蒙斯回来。

即使用膝盖思考他也能确定，哈蒙斯就是这个世界的奥默里克。

明媚的春光多少消解了积郁在心的苦涩，通幽曲径的尽头，视野豁然开朗，一座隐蔽的花园出现在眼前，紫色的落叶铺成镂空的地毯，几只青色的鸟跳跃着，啄食石板缝隙里的草籽。

格里诺从未如此喜欢植物的味道和蜜蜂飞舞的声音。他和波勒克兰相遇在灵灾降临之后，那时的伊修加德已经成为冰雪的国度，他们从未能有机会并肩走在这样温暖的阳光与凉爽的风里。

他迈开步子走向花园中央的喷泉，大理石雕刻的贝壳拼接成白色的花朵，几束细细的泉水从花柱流泻出来，冰凉的水穿过他的手掌，带来一种难以形容的抚慰，他就着这泉水擦了把脸，水滴让他的皮肤呈现珍珠般的光泽。

“下午好，格里姆爵士。”一个声音从身后传来，清脆得好像第一次学会飞翔的百灵鸟，带着高高飘扬至云端的活泼与快乐。

格里诺闻声回头，一双人影在路边的长凳上冲他招手，方才他深陷在自己的思绪里，竟没有留意到这花园里还有别人。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔，这两个家伙在哪个世界都好得跟连体婴一样，没有彼此失散，也免于相互寻找。格里诺感到说不出的嫉妒，却装作云淡风轻地朝他们走去，“下午好，两位。”

“出来散步吗？”阿代尔斐尔的翠色眼睛在金色的发帘下望着他。

“没事做，随便走走。”格里诺没有推辞地坐在两位骑士主动让出的中间位置。他们笑得一脸神秘，看起来有事相托。

“那正好，”金发的美丽青年说，“贾维斯新创作了一首歌，说是写给我的，你也来听听怎么样？”

格里诺一点兴趣都没有，却打了个手势表示洗耳恭听，又暗自腹诽：一个干厨子的能写出什么好玩意儿？

但随着贾维斯的手指轻轻拨弄，从颤抖的琴弦上流淌出来的旋律婉转低昂，听起来竟然相当的美妙，配合着韵律优美的歌词，一下子便将格里诺拉回到初见波勒克兰的那个夜晚。翻倒的桌椅，嵌在肉里的拳头，相碰的杯盏，扫堂而过的踢腿，游吟诗人的小调，用血与伤痕许下的契约……直到最后一个音符休止，波勒克兰的金色眼睛都在他的心里闪耀，就像被光芒照亮的琥珀，或是太阳本身。

“你觉得怎么样，格里姆爵士？”贾维斯见他久久不言，于是谦虚地询问。

“无可挑剔，”格里诺回过神来，没有掩藏真实的评价，望着金发阿代尔斐尔脸上雀跃的表情，他心里忽然又有了新的主意，“任何人能被赠与这样一首歌都是该感到幸福的……”

“只是——？”贾维斯看出了他眼睛里故意留下的未尽语意。

“这样好的歌，你却只写给他一个人，未免太不公平了！”格里诺用略微抱怨的语调说，“依我看，你应该为我们十二位骑士，包括你自己，每人都写一首歌。”

“十二位？”金发的阿代尔斐尔困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“是不是稍微多了点？”

“工作是有点繁重，”格里诺坦然承认，“但这样才能彰显平等与友爱不是吗？不如就从现在开始吧，我们先来讨论下每个同伴的特征……”

“可是，”金发的阿代尔斐尔温和地提醒，“坐在宫殿深处那举杯之间的，从来只有十一位骑士，哪来的十二位呢？”

“十一位？”格里诺心里油然升起不详的预感。这宫殿里的骑士，他今日已见过九位，算上他自己和外出的哈蒙斯·奥默里克，刚好十一位，也就是说，那独独缺席的，正是波勒克兰。

“是啊，”阿代尔斐尔的金发双生子点头，“难道你没注意到吗？那张长桌上有个空位，一直都没有人坐。”

“对不起，我脑子有些糊涂，”格里诺极力保持镇定，在泽梅尔老爷子跟前练就的即兴创作本领再次帮助了他，“我从小就对人脸有些迟钝，就像有人辨不清音符的区别，所以，我需要比普通人更长的时间才能记住同伴的样貌，还有，把脸和名字对应起来。”

“这就是他们说的脸盲病吗？”

盖里克不知何时也来到这花园，一脸刚睡醒的样子，他望向格里诺的目光饱含着同情，几乎是条件反射地激起了后者的无名火。不管在哪个世界，这家伙都是同样地惹人讨厌。

“是的，抱歉了，”格里诺没好气地回应，“我天生就是有这毛病。”

“我倒是有个办法，可以解决你的烦恼。”笑容爽朗的青年用盖里克的声音说道，丝毫没看出格里诺对他的排斥，“通往宴会舞厅的长廊两边不是挂着我们所有人的画像吗？下面还用烫金字写着名字呢。你每天没事的时候就多去那逛逛吧，我看不出一个月，你准能记住我们所有人。”


	3. Chapter 3

格里诺借口身体不适，逃掉了晚餐，还有饭桌上几乎一定会发生的、针对他的特别关心与各种询问。他躺在卧室的床上静静地等待时间流淌，望着窗外的落日取代午后的骄阳，为花园镀上朦胧的金光。其间盖里克来过一次，为他送来装在食盒里的晚餐。出于某种格里诺并不知道的原因，其他的同伴们都默认两位最年轻的斧骑士关系要好，染了米金色头发的盖里克对他微笑的样子，就仿佛他们亲密无间得可以共用一对马刺。

直到夜幕降临，花园里变得安静，格里诺才从床上起身，去往盖里克向他描述的画像长廊。站在那名为英雄之间的画廊里，他首先注意到的是自己孪生的肖像。在棕发的泽菲兰与黑发的让勒努衬托下，格里姆爵士的红发竟不显得那么滑稽，也许看久了就会慢慢习惯。如果要对其他人也做个评价的话，他觉得莫斯巴特的银发使努德内的瘦脸变得神气多了，而那头漂亮却毫无特点的金发模糊了阿代尔斐尔的与众不同之处，最不能提的绝对是沙里贝尔头顶上那团煤灰，简直是无法形容的糟糕透顶。

他依次走过骑士们的画像，在走廊尽头那幅最大的挂画前停留了很久，如果所有的同伴都在这个世界拥有自己的镜像，那骑着白马穿铠甲的戴王冠者无疑是复刻了教皇托尔丹年轻时的英姿。

格里诺出生时，前往泽梅尔家赐福的圣职者正是未来的托尔丹七世，那时他还只是穿白袍的高阶圣职者，但皱纹已经爬上了他的眼角与面容的其他地方。在格里诺的印象中，他一直就是位慈爱威严的老人，在大部分人的眼中恐怕都是如此，几乎教人忘了他也有过容光勃发的岁月。

在泽梅尔家的某次宴会上，格里诺偶然听狄兰达尔家的人说起，托尔丹七世年轻时热衷于修习剑术，并且技艺精湛，不亚于那使他成为神学院首席毕业生的智慧。据说他登基之后也偶尔聊发兴致在花园里舞剑，还与亲卫队的总骑士长小试过几次。

但那是万德罗·鲁什芒德在任时的事情了，他的年轻继任者泽菲兰虽然深得教皇器重，却几乎从未得与托尔丹七世产生超过职责必要的亲近。

直到化为粉末，他们谁都没有。

格里诺收回仰望的视线，在空寂的长廊里来回逡巡了几轮，最后在镶嵌着碧玉与孔雀石的墙柱间停步，久久地静立在唯一没有被画幅装点的红色墙布前。

星光透过盾牌形的窗户曼妙地洒进来，绿白相间的大理石地板上如同结了一层霜，深红的底色平滑地铺满他的视野，格里诺伸手抚摸上温润的布面墙壁，不需要任何线条与色彩来提醒，仅凭记忆他就能填补这面本该有一幅画像悬挂的墙壁。

尽管生活在这里的骑士们都有着与教皇厅同僚们相同的面孔，但格里诺无法将他们当作昔日的战友，他对他们全都毫无印象，而他们也不会知道格里诺·德·泽梅尔是谁，他们都叫他格里姆爵士。只有在这面空白的墙壁前，格里诺才能感觉到一种荒诞的熟悉与陪伴，仿佛他已经认定这里属于波勒克兰，他的波勒克兰，而不是什么换了灵魂的复制品，尽管也没有谁向他保证，骑士团成员就必须是十二位。

但为什么不是呢？

树叶的婆娑里夹杂进衣料摩擦的声音，格里诺转向身边，这次他比对方更早地打招呼，“晚上好，哈蒙斯爵士。”

“晚上好，格里姆爵士。”即使换了个名字与发色，奥默里克的声音听起来还是那让和蔼而令人安心。

格里诺曾经暗地里对这位圣职者的温吞性格大加嘲讽，但眼下他有求于人，竟在那双望过来的蓝眼睛里看到了希望与救赎。

“听说你找我？”朦胧的光线模糊了哈蒙斯的发色，使他看起来几乎跟奥默里克一模一样。

“是的，哈蒙斯爵士，”格里诺回答，“我遇到了一件奇怪的事情，只有你才能为我排忧解惑。”

“跟你的噩梦有关吗？”哈蒙斯询问，他显然已经从沙里贝尔那里听到了什么。

“不错，”格里诺点头，却故意语焉不详，“但也许这个梦，并不是幻觉。为了弄清楚究竟是怎么回事，我希望你能详细地告诉我，那个让骑士们集结在这里的传说是如何讲述的？”

“那就说来话长了，”夜色已深，但哈蒙斯并没有显得丝毫不耐烦，“不妨到我的房间来喝杯茶如何？”

“有劳带路。”格里诺优雅地欠身致谢。如果泽梅尔伯爵见到他那玩世不恭的侄儿有朝一日竟会懂得如此的礼貌，他说不定会大惊之下重新考虑继承人的事。哈罗妮保佑，愿他老人家在皇都安享晚年。

路过兵刃之间时，他们遇见了莫斯巴特，银发的魔法师像是早已久等在那，一副理所当然的表情，“带上我。”

莫斯巴特眼睛里的怀疑在格里诺心里拉响了警报，他作出一脸为难地摊开手，“我并非不信任你，莫斯巴特爵士，但我要跟哈蒙斯爵士谈的，可不是什么光彩的事情。事实上，相当地丢人，所以我才犹豫了那么久要不要寻求帮助。你是无可争议的大学者，但毕竟不是医生对不对？”

莫斯巴特张了张口，绿眼睛黯淡下去，没能想出反驳的话。

哈蒙斯也婉言劝道，“事关格里姆爵士的隐私，作为治疗师，我必须尊重病人的秘密。如果你实在想要提供帮助的话，治疗室的书桌上有几份病例报告，也许你……”

“我没兴趣。”莫斯巴特面无表情地拒绝，一把抓过哈蒙斯的袖子，将他远远地拉到窗边，悄声地耳语着什么。

格里诺警惕地观察着两人的表情，在心里计算自己打败他们逃走的成功率——如果莫斯巴特发现他不是格里姆并成功说服哈蒙斯相信的话，一个速战速决的脱离计划是十分必要的，不用想也知道，冒充王室亲卫的后果肯定不是加官进爵。

但他所预想的逃亡并没有成真。哈蒙斯最终说服了莫斯巴特离去，尽管后者看起来并不情愿，望向格里诺的眼神充满提防，就像担心他会伤害那位可敬的白魔法师前辈。

“很抱歉，格里姆爵士，”哈蒙斯歉意地说，当着在场第三人的面窃窃私语显然失礼，何况这位同僚还是出于对他的信任才来求助，“莫斯巴特有些私事找我，所以稍微耽误了一下，希望你不要介意。”

“关于我的私事吗？”格里诺挑眉，跟着白魔法师走向宫殿的深处。

“我从不对同僚撒谎，也不打算对你隐瞒你应当知道的事情，”哈蒙斯打开房间的门，“但现在还不是时候，格里姆爵士，请相信我，暂时不将尚未验证的推论告诉你，是全然出于谨慎的考虑。”

聊表歉意，他为格里诺泡了一杯果茶，香气四溢，带着雪水的芬芳。

格里诺端着壁薄得几乎透明的骨瓷杯，毫无兴趣地望着那淡红色的液体，他宁愿要一杯酒，也好过这不温不火的玩意，但象征性地喝了一口后，就仿佛是潜意识里产生的幻觉一样，他竟然从这茶水里品出了伊修加德的味道。

“这是今天新摘的仙子莓，我用几瓶药水从商人那里换来的，如果你喜欢，就都拿去吧，我改天再去换。”哈蒙斯将装浆果的玻璃瓶推到格里诺的面前，并不催促他开口，而是友善地保持着沉默，等待他酝酿好话语。

“我做了个噩梦，”格里诺缓缓地放下杯子，“很可怕的噩梦。我梦见自己死了，跟同伴们在一起。但是……”他故意在这里停顿，“牺牲的骑士一共有十二名，比在这里的多了一位。”

哈蒙斯敏锐地捕捉到话语的重点，“那第十二位骑士，你看清他的样子了吗？”

“甚至可以画给你看，”格里诺抬起手掌，想要去抓笔，又无力地放下，“可我不会。”他想起了被他用弹弓吓跑的美术老师，那些逃掉的美术课正以最残忍的方式报复他，光用语言他无法描绘出波勒克兰的样貌，尤其他可能也跟其他人一样换了个发色，甚至，拥有了两只完好无缺的眼睛。

“如果我没猜错的话，”哈蒙斯露出了然一切的微笑，“你认识那位骑士，对吗？”

“他是我的朋友，一位使用长枪作战的勇士。”格里诺不失时机地引出话题，“也许我只是太想念他了，很遗憾他没能跟我一样成为效忠托尔斯威尔陛下的骑士，他本该在这里的，却不知道为什么……不过，这终究只是个梦对吗？”

“如果只是这样，你就不会来找我求助了。”哈蒙斯的蔚蓝色眼睛就跟奥默里克的一样温柔，而且同样地明察而善解人意。

“你说得对，”格里诺将脸埋在手掌里，佯装痛苦，省去塑造表情的麻烦，“我忘不掉这个梦，它实在是太逼真了，我在深夜痛醒，浑身都在颤抖，无法重新入睡，梦里的场景深刻得就像是亲身经历，细节清晰得如同记忆。我无法将它只当作是一个梦。波……不，我是想说，第十二位骑士，那个本该早在此与我们相聚，却独独缺席的家伙，他是否有可能，正是我的那位朋友呢？”

“无法否认这种可能性，”出乎意料地，哈蒙斯没有给出否定的回答，“为雷克兰德带来繁荣的王与效忠他的十二骑士，关于这个预言的歌谣已经在这湖畔传唱了数百年，直到托尔斯威尔陛下从隐者那里获得圣剑，而后不断地有骑士接受冥冥之中的召唤，从各处赶来这座宫殿宣誓效忠。他们中也有通过梦境获得神谕的，比如说，你的那位好搭档，他就是某天梦见自己成为了了不起的英雄，才踏上寻找梦中城堡的旅程，凭借着一腔热血走到这里，并最终通过了试炼，获得命运为他安排的荣耀席位。”

这说的一定是盖里克。格里诺在心里谢过他给予自己的灵感，“这样说的话，我也曾有过相似的梦境，但那时我并未当真，所以也没有特别对人提及。”

“你是豪门贵族出身，”哈蒙斯不经意间透露了格里姆爵士的过去，“而且骁勇过人，赫赫有名，即使没有梦境或神谕，你也会主动前来宫殿追求这份属于骑士的最高荣誉。”

“那倒是，”格里诺显露出他本色的骄傲神态，“我出生在这个时代就是为了要建立伟业的，什么命运召唤的英雄，传说中的骑士，这种好事可少不了我。”

哈蒙斯轻轻地笑起来，“所以说，格里姆爵士，你怎么可能被区区一场噩梦打败？只是……”沉静的声音在这里稍稍顿了顿，“当梦境得以成真过一次，就很难分辨另一个梦境是否也同样预示着什么了，尤其是，真实得令人感到疼痛的梦境。”

“就是这样，”格里诺抬头，即使在女神面前，他也从未如此诚恳地发问，“可我能做什么呢？”

“当梦境与真实变得界限不明的时候，最佳也是唯一的解决之道便是放弃分辨，将遇到的一切都当作无法重来的现实，遵循本心与愿望认真地对待，这样也许会落得一场空，但至少不会因为错失良机而后悔。”哈蒙斯面容平和地添满手里的茶杯，透过水面氤氲的薄雾，他的微笑充满笃定与宽慰。

“你的意思是，我还会梦见他。”格里诺喃喃道。

“也许吧，”哈蒙斯伸手按在他的眉心，一丝清凉沿着他的触摸渗透进格里诺的皮肤，如沐春风的轻松感暂时卷走了郁结在心的阴云，“如果这梦境想要告诉你什么的话。”

对方倾身靠近时，格里诺闻到了笔墨与薄荷油的味道，取代了圣职者身上独有的蜡烛与檀香，萦绕在奥默里克同样善良温和的镜像周身，“可以为我保密吗？梦境的事。”

“当然，我向来守口如瓶。”哈蒙斯微笑着保证，站起身走到散发着香草味道的柜子前，打开其中一个贴着标签的抽屉，取出一枚六边形的铁盒，“我相信这会对你的睡眠有益处。”见格里诺一脸怀疑，他又笑着解释，“放轻松，不是药，只是普通的茶叶，但是，说不上来是何故，我认为你会一定喜欢。”


	4. Chapter 4

在沙里贝尔的药和奥默里克的茶之间，格里诺毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

茶的味道十分清冽，微微发苦带着似有还无的回甜，也许是从哈蒙斯手中沾上了与奥默里克相似的冰属性以太的缘故，格里诺竟从中尝到了雪水与冰棱的味道。睡意随之沉沉袭来，冥冥之中有什么东西熟悉而亲切，在夜色里编织出难以抗拒的诱惑，引导他走向早已张开怀抱的床榻。

格里诺躺进绣着红色浆果的薄毯里，静谧的夜色为他送上安眠曲，窗外树木婆娑作响，草叶在风声里摇摆，发出沙沙的低鸣。他盯着天花板上的影子看了会儿，很快进入梦乡。冰雪透过舌苔上残留的味觉，从四面八方涌进他的梦里。库尔扎斯的寒风又一次吹拂他的脸颊，冰天座在夜空中高悬闪烁，月光将白茫茫的雪原染成发亮的蓝色，冰川延绵起伏，在地平线隆起一条黑色的剪影。

梦境总是不那么符合常理，然其好处之一便是永远不怕迷失方向。

繁星黯淡的幽黑夜色里，格里诺遥遥地看到了篝火闪烁的暖光，于是朝着那团晃动的金橘色走去。沿途满地都是折断的箭矢与生锈的长矛，他踏着金属与皮革的残骸向前，时而踢开挡路的腐败肢体，无暇分清那究竟是属于人的或不是。

这片雪原曾经发生过战争，随处可见烧毁又冻硬的旗帜，还有碳化的断木与皴裂的碎石砖。在凌乱残留的满目疮痍中，人类不肯瞑目的尸骸被严寒冻成不朽的纪念碑，龙族拒绝伏地的脊梁凝结成肃穆的守望塔。

毫无根据的预感突如其来——也许这一切已经结束了，就在他们没能看见的时代。

在避风的悬崖下，木柴燃烧的光将沉睡中的脸照得半明半暗，一双眼睛缓缓地睁开，熟悉的目光以陌生的方式望着格里诺。

蹒跚前进的步伐因吃惊而停驻了几秒，随后又立刻加快，直到变成飞奔。他看见金色的火苗在金色的眼睛里闪动，宛如一对双生相伴的星辰。

格里诺奔向雪地里温暖的篝火，梦境里的波勒克兰双目完好，脸上也没有伤痕，就如他们初见时那样。

还未及他靠近，一阵笑声从对方嘴里爆发出来，“哎呀，我的大小姐，您还真是别出心裁，竟想到用番茄汁来染头发，啧啧，这可增添了美味的程度……”

“别那么叫我，”格里诺恼怒道，“你知道我不喜欢。”

“所以我偏要。”波勒克兰吹了个口哨，出其不意地伸出手臂，将格里诺拉近身前，托着他表情复杂的脸，目光轻挑地注视着红发下淡紫色的瞳仁，语调轻浮得就像是在评价云雾街的妓女，“啧，至少眼睛还是原装货。”

格里诺感到了相当程度的冒犯，但他按下蠢蠢欲动的拳头，不愿将梦里的重逢浪费在无谓的吵架，尽管他接下来做的事情也没有理智到哪里去。

“你他妈死到哪去了，波勒克兰？”他握着枪兵的肩膀，迫使对方直面自己，大声地质问道，“为什么你不在宫殿？”

“宫殿？”波勒克兰笑道，“你指的是泽梅尔伯爵府吗？那里的确豪华得像是国王的城堡。如果可以的话，我也想舒舒服服地坐在壁炉边喝酒，而不是在这冰天雪地挨冻。但谁让泽梅尔家的某个少爷没能管住自己的小家伙，让异端者们抓住了要害呢？”

格里诺发出一声嘶鸣，因为波勒克兰的手正抓住他的下身，隔着粗糙的布料摩擦他的前端。快感令他的呼吸变得急促，但回忆在此时涌进他的脑海，伴随着阴森刺骨的悔恨与懊恼。

他从未忘记波勒克兰的左眼是怎么失去的，那是一次极其重要却被低估了危险程度的任务，他要波勒克兰替他杀一个有过床笫之欢的异端者女人，以免她成为泽梅尔伯爵的侄儿与龙族眷属暗中媾和的证据。波勒克兰追到了他们的藏身地，成功地杀死了所有的敌人，代价是一只被龙爪刺破的眼睛。格里诺命令波勒克兰独身前往，因为他不允许更多人知道这件事。

夺走波勒克兰眼睛的，是异端者，是龙族的眷属，也是自己的轻率和狂妄。格里诺嘴上虽然绝不肯认账，心里却从未否认过这一事实。

火光跳动了一下，两根手指在格里诺的眼睛前摇晃，“在发什么呆呢，大少爷？”

格里诺抬起头来，说他数年前该说未说的话，“赶紧回家，波勒克兰，让这蠢任务见鬼去吧！”

“这可不由我说了算，”波勒克兰发出一声轻笑，表情颇为讽刺地望着格里诺，“我是拿钱办事的佣兵，泽梅尔少爷捡来的猎犬，他用金银财宝养着我，大概不是为了做慈善。 ”

“你会失去眼睛，变成丑陋的独眼龙，”格里诺警告，“……如果你继续前进的话。多少钱都不值得你这么做。”

波勒克兰凝视着格里诺的眼睛，却不像是在考虑他的建议，某种格里诺再熟悉不过的情绪在那双琥珀色的眸子里燃烧。

“别，波勒克兰，”格里诺皱起眉，支起手臂拉开两人间的距离，“我是认真的。”

他还想再坚持几句，但波勒克兰的唇吞没了他的声音，灵活的舌头像蛇信一样探进来，使他再也说不出任何话。

“管他的，反正是个梦。”格里诺放弃抵抗。他们在凛寒的雪地里火热地纠缠在一起，衣服很快被除去得一干二净。

“我早就想干你了，大小姐。”波勒克兰的手握在中间，同时抚慰着他们两个。

“都说了别这么叫我！”格里诺仰面倒在雪地里，这是他在矜持的范围内所能做的最直白的邀请，不知是梦境的缘故还是不断升温的情欲，身体陷在被体温融化的雪水里竟不觉得冷。

“来吧，别磨蹭了！”他催促道。

在梦境里没有慢慢进行的必要，谁知道黑夜里的动静会在什么时候将他惊醒，格里诺可不想做到一半硬挺挺地醒来。

“遵命。”波勒克兰咬上他的喉结。一只手抓住他的手臂，另一只手伸到大腿下面，毫不客气地探了进去，手法娴熟地揉搓了几下。

寂静的夜色被格里诺难耐的呻吟打破，挺立在他腿间的那件硬无已经兴奋得难以忍耐。

波勒克兰的手指在格里诺的腹部挑逗着，慢慢地滑向大腿后面，沿途激起一串细小的颗粒，因格里诺的肤色而变得不那么明显。

四处探索的手指很快抵达了门扉，在洞口打转，慢慢地按摩着，一点点地进入里面，并很快找到了敏感点，随后另两根手指也依次加入，在湿润温热的深处挖掘。

“拿出来。”格里诺喘息着说。

“可你看起来很享受。”波勒克兰说着，故意勾了勾手指，带起一阵肌肉收缩的颤栗。

格里诺像条鱼那样弹起来，他恨恨地说，“是的，但我不要你的手指。”

波勒克兰笑起来，挺腰长驱直入，他们之间再没有任何距离。

格里诺沉浸在久违的欢愉之中，大口地呼吸着冰雪带苦涩的气味，贪恋地汲取着快乐与温暖。他的后背在到达顶峰时以不可思议的弧度弓起，脚趾在连续不断的紧缩中蜷起，小腿颤抖着勾紧佣兵后腰发达的肌肉，精液放纵地洒在他巧克力色的皮肤上，像奶油那样带着微小的气泡流淌，沿着他的腹股沟线条落下，在雪地里烫出一片黏腻的浅窝。

但波勒克兰还没有结束，他意犹未尽地将格里诺翻了个身，分开赤裸的双腿，一口气重新插入进去。格里诺从喉咙深处发出一阵含混不清的呻吟，将脸埋在融化成水的雪地里，主动地抬高腰身，向后迎合着波勒克兰的动作。他的浑身都在不由自主地颤抖，肌肉在快感中痉挛收缩，以现实里从未有过的主动满足着波勒克兰，就像那个男人过去总是贴心地侍弄他一样。

波勒克兰没过多久也到了临界点，他加快了抽插的速度，双手环抱住格里诺结实的身体，指尖插进小腹部湿润的毛发中，似有还无地触碰着重新硬挺起来的部分。他的嘶吼变得愈发急促而高亢，与格里诺支离破碎的叹息在晚风里交汇。

一声急促的长叹后，波勒克兰俯身咬上格里诺的脖颈，长枪用力地刺进深处，精准地抵上那埋在深处的腺体，不容反抗地迫使格里诺与他一起达到高潮。

漫长而黑暗的恍惚结束，漫天繁星重新在视野里点亮。格里诺眨了眨眼睛，发现自己并没有醒，而是躺在波勒克兰的膝盖上，身上紧密地裹着属于他们两个人的衣服。波勒克兰将几乎所有的保暖物都给了格里诺，自己只穿着最外面的绒外套，半裸的胸膛上挂着汗珠。格里诺抬起头伸出舌头，他在那片浅褐色的皮肤上尝到了大海与眼泪的味道。

“你比不上他。”波勒克兰体贴地搂着怀里的人，目光却冰冷漠然地垂下。

格里诺羞恼地一拳打去，被波勒克兰轻易地接住，很快他就意识到波勒克兰所说的“他”是谁。

“我就是他。”格里诺收回手，“所以我知道，他并不希望你再前进，他不想你失去那只眼睛。”

“不，”波勒克兰摇头，格里诺从那双琥珀色的表情里品出了悲伤，尽管只有转瞬而过的十分之一秒——如果不是梦境拉长了那刹那，以凡人的肉眼他绝对不可能看清，“大少爷才不会在乎。”说话时他的目光望向东方，梦境的魔力使泽梅尔家的红色旗帜依稀可见，“像我这样佣兵，忘忧骑士亭里多的是，他只要洒几枚金币就会有人乖乖跟过来，我只不过是其中一个。”

“不，”格里诺支撑起酸软无力的身体，两度贪欢抽空了他的力量，“你对他不一样，你是他的朋友。”

波勒克兰露出难以解读的讥讽笑容，仿佛刚刚听见的，是世界上最可笑最荒谬的事，金色眼睛的目光笔直刺进近在咫尺的紫色瞳仁，“那你又是谁呢？前来告诉我厄运将至的报丧梦魔吗？”他玩味地摆弄着格里诺散乱汗湿的红发，饶有兴趣地制造出许多小卷，又漫不经心地拉直，“看来你的变形术还没修习到家呢。”

格里诺沉默地回望着波勒克兰，在梦境里吵架毫无意义，于是他重又躺下，舒舒服服地枕着枪兵弹性十足的大腿，索性继续享受终将随着梦境逝去的幸福。

“但有一点，”就在眼前的一切开始消失的时候，他听见波勒克兰的声音朝自己靠近，嘴唇被吻过的地方再次烙上灼热，“你让我更加好奇他尝起来是什么味道了。”


	5. Chapter 5

格里诺睁开眼睛时，床单泥泞得就像热带沼泽，散发着成熟浆果发酵后的酸味，他倒是不介意就这么陷入深处，但昨夜的欢爱已然在清晨的鸟鸣中烟消云散，只留给他残留在皮肤记忆里的绵密亲吻与啮咬。

他一脚踢开毯子，任由那薄薄的织物滑落到地上，尚未完全升起的太阳光芒温和而体贴，透过窗帘的缝隙照在地板上，一小条长方形，箭头一样指向浴室。

格里诺裸身走向淋浴间，他急需一场痛快的喷淋，好在有人发现前洗去身上的污秽。他边走边解开睡袍，将那件丝绸做的长衣扔在脚边，浴室里的镜子将他的身体照得一览无余。在后颈微微隆起的那块肌肉上，他看到了一圈被他的深肤色掩饰得极不明显的牙印，就像一枚斜盖的火漆印章，断断续续的齿痕组成一个凹陷的环带。

惶惧只停留了几秒钟，很快变成兴奋。他以最快的速度洗干净身体，取出另一件睡袍随意地裹上，连拖鞋也懒得穿，光着脚回到卧室。他在房间里四处翻找锋利的小物件，最后在书桌右边的抽屉里发现了一把用来裁纸的小刀。他握着刀的手没有丝毫犹豫地按向自己的手臂外侧，略钝的刀刃在皮肤上留下一道浅浅的划痕，隐约有红色的渗透出来。心想这还不够，他又添了几道，然后坐在沙发上静待血液凝固。

他耐心地等到下午，才去治疗室拜访哈蒙斯。蓝眼睛的白魔法师刚好完成一份报告，正坐在书桌后活动酸疼的手腕。

“打扰了，两位。”他招呼道，顺便连黑发的沙里贝尔也包括了进来。

“哪有，”其中一位懒洋洋地抬头，“反正你也不是来找我的。”

从他漫不经心的表情，格里诺看出了隐藏在冰冷眼神里的不服，显而易见，即使在这个世界里，即使成为了治疗者同行，两位水火不容的魔法师之间的关系依然剑拔弩张。

哈蒙斯不理会黑发同僚的不屑，径直走到格里诺面前，“如果要谈的是昨晚那件事，还是到我的房间去吧，以免惊扰其他人的工作。”

格里诺亦是此意，这个世界的沙里贝尔不再是异端审问官，可也许还保留着那份天赋的敏锐与警觉，在他面前说的任何话都要多加小心，以免变成无意识的主动招供。

于是他们又去往冰魔法师的房间，在那张冰丝绒绣着雪花的沙发上，格里诺再次尝到了昨天那种淡茶的味道，雪水，还有冰原上的松林，记忆中的库尔扎斯又在脑海里若隐若现，他几乎可以听见寒风吹过悬崖的呜呜声。

但现在不是沉溺于回忆的时候。

“我又梦见他了，”格里诺早已想好说辞，“在我家的旧宅邸，也可能不是，光线很暗，我根本看不清，但周围的一切都让我感到熟悉，就像是从小生活在这里。我在书房找到了我的朋友，他坐在桌子上，手里握着一把裁纸刀，就那样看着我靠近。”

哈蒙斯安静地听着格里诺的讲述，思考时微垂的睫毛挡住他洞明的眼睛，只露出些许含义难辨的散碎目光。

格里诺无法看清他眸子里的想法，于是继续自己的讲述。

“……我们打了一架。”泽梅尔家的少爷习惯以愤怒和高傲为伪装，来应付所有不知该如何应付的事情，而现在他尽量让自己看起来悲伤，充满悔恨，这并不难，只要想着波勒克兰失去的那只眼睛，“他挥舞着那把裁纸刀朝我扑来，我当然马上就反抗了，而后我们在那个房间里纠缠了很久，直到我跌倒在地上，被他刺入心脏，就这样醒来。”

“真是一个不愉快的梦。”哈蒙斯评价，眼睛里充满了悲悯，“好友相阋总令人悲伤，哪怕知道那并不是真实。”

“不，”格里诺摇头，大声地否认，“我认为这个梦是真的，因为它在我的身体上留下了痕迹。”他小心地地卷起袖子，向哈蒙斯展示了手臂上的利器划痕。他特意制造了这些伤口，以代替无法示人的咬痕。

哈蒙斯露出错愕的表情，即使是博学的白魔法师，也从未耳闻过这种奇事。他抓住格里诺的手臂，仔细地查看，有许多种状况可能导致这样的痕迹，比如荆棘的尖刺，或者，悬挂鞍具的铁钩，但论与伤口的贴合跟一致，都不及一把裁纸刀的锋刃。

“这简直……太不可思议了！”博学的魔法师叹道，“可以肯定的是，梦境的确有着自己独断的意志，能以沉睡者无意识的知觉营造各种场景，比如说，腹痛的人会梦见自己被长矛所刺，腿部抽筋的人会梦见自己跌落山崖。但所有的这些案例，都是由梦外反馈到梦里，从未有反过来的情况。”他忽然想到了什么，担忧地望着格里诺，“你确定昨晚房间里只有你一个人在吗？会不会是别的什么人，呃，造成了这些伤口，又被潜意识反馈到梦境之中？”

“你的意思是，”格里诺露出见鬼的表情，“有人大半夜的潜伏在我的房间里拿刀划我，而我不但没有醒还继续做着我的梦，并把痛觉变成了梦里发生的事？说真的，哈蒙斯爵士，我感到了冒犯——如果一位骑士的反应迟钝到这种程度，那他早就在森林里被野猪拱死十次了，更没有机会走进这座宫殿，成为雷克兰德传说中的守卫者。”

“请别误会我，格里姆爵士，”哈蒙斯举起双手，示意他冷静，“我无意否认你作为骑士的优秀与敏锐，但那是你在完美状态时获得的赞誉，然而现在……显然是另一种情况。”

“什么意思？”格里诺收回手臂，一脸不高兴地问。

“你体内的以太存在异常。”哈蒙斯耐心地解释，“莫斯巴特昨晚告诉我的，正是这件事，但即便是精通以太学的他，也没能看出异常在哪。说不定，这就是你总是做噩梦的原因，以太紊乱同样可能导致你精神恍惚，或在睡眠时过深地陷入潜意识，从而无法在受到伤害时及时醒来。你尽量仔细地回忆，有没有与什么人结仇，或是有没有什么人对你心存怨念？”

那名单长着呢，说到天黑也说不完。格里诺在心里吐了下舌头，低下头，装作十分痛苦的样子，捂在前额的手掌遮挡住他的大半表情，“我的朋友，我对他做过很过分的事情，虽然是无心的，但也确实伤害了他，而且，我从未道过歉。”

“你的朋友会魔法吗？”哈蒙斯直切重点。

“他只是一个普通的枪兵，”格里诺摇头，却又不知道该如何描述波勒克兰，“不，他也不普通，他是所我见过的最优秀的枪兵，他的身手就像最灵巧的豹那样敏捷，听觉尤为令人惊叹，无需睁眼便能判断来者的方位，偷袭者还美滋滋地以为他睡得正香，下一秒却丢了命。他应该在这宫殿里获得席位的，如果我知道他在哪里的话，一定会将他带来参加试炼。”

“如果他愿意来的话……”哈蒙斯看起来对此十分怀疑，“但那是另一件事。眼下我们需要确定的是，你的朋友是否有能力运用巫术与魔法，或者某种你尚未察觉到的方式来伤害……对你施加影响？”

“你认为这些梦境都是波……是我的朋友设计的？”格里诺倒希望哈蒙斯所说是真的，这正说明波勒克兰仍然存在于世界的某处，那个牢记着他们之间的一切的波勒克兰，而不是仅仅戴着一副相同面具的赝品。

“只是合理的推测，”哈蒙斯背靠着座椅，眼神深邃，“但我们不能排除这种可能性。”

“那我该怎么办呢？”格里诺哂笑着反问，“我要怎么样才能防备想在梦里杀死我的人？或者，去哪里才能找到他？我想当面与他解决这件事，总好过整天被梦境折磨，再这么下去我一定会发疯的，还不如让他一枪捅死我好了。”

沉思片刻后，哈蒙斯说，“我有一个想法，不保证有用，但试试也没有害处。”

“什么？”格里诺摆出洗耳恭听的样子。

“试着在梦里向你的朋友道歉，”哈蒙斯建议，“如果这些梦都出自他的意愿，而他也能够借此在你身上留下痕迹，那么很有可能，你在梦里对他做的事与说的话，他也会以某种方式接收到，只是也许。”

如果无法分清梦境与真实，就干脆把梦境当真。这是哈蒙斯昨晚对他说过的话，但直到此时，格里诺才意识到，这其中的含义不是要他在梦里及时行乐，贪求须臾之欢，而是要他在梦境里找寻迷宫的出口。

脖子上被咬过的部位火辣地疼痛起来，像是在惩罚他的后知后觉。波勒克兰在哪里，只有波勒克兰才知道。他应该问他的，反复地问，而不是像昨晚那样随意寒暄，问到他肯说出自己的所在，哪怕需要将他铐起来，以最残酷的方式拷问，直到他愿意开口。

“……但事关你的安全，我们不能把赌注全压在一种可能性上，”哈蒙斯的声音温润柔和，好像海浪拍打岸边，将格里诺从思绪里拉回来，“所以我认为，应该在你身边安排位骑士，负责在夜间守卫你睡眠时的安全。”

他推荐的人选是那一脸盖里克模样的家伙。格里诺一开始想要拒绝——他才不需要那蠢家伙的保护，却又承认没有比这更合适的人选。那个家伙单纯率直，没有心机，不用担心他看出什么端倪。

只要别让他待在床边。

“身边有人时我睡不着，”半个钟头后，他对奉命前来报到的金发盖里克如是说，“没办法。家里惯出来的毛病。”

而那位扛着巨斧的战士，就和他所认识的那位盖里克一样好说话，想都没想就爽朗地点头回应，“那我就在卧室外侯着，睡沙发好了。”


	6. Chapter 6

那之后连续好几天，格里诺都没有梦见波勒克兰。不论他如何尝试以过往的回忆填满白日的思绪，或在入睡前反复勾勒那张脸的模样，梦境的国度里都再也寻不到波勒克兰的影子。

“会不会是因为我在的缘故，所以那个坏家伙不敢来了？”金发的盖里克并不知道梦境的事，哈蒙斯只告诉他要提防夜晚潜进来伤害格里姆爵士的刺客，于是他连续数日彻夜不眠，枕戈待旦，可是什么动静也没留意到。

格里诺没好气地白了他一眼，却不像过去那样发难。经历过残酷的战争与惨痛的失去，他发现自己的脾气比过去温和不少，就像彻底地重生了一次。

否则他绝对忍受不了眼下这种无聊冗长又无计可施的日子。

哈蒙斯与莫斯巴特说服了因瑟兰暂时免去他的勤务，一个的理由是“格利姆爵士最近身体不适，状态极不稳定，不适合陷入战斗，亦无法负担守卫职责”；另一个则说得更加耸人听闻，“格里姆爵士体内的以太相当可疑，不排除被什么妖魔附体的可能，敌人也许会通过操纵他来直接威胁王的安全，因此绝不能让他待在王的近旁”。

这些建议被因瑟兰的谨慎的思维过滤，就成了近乎软禁的政策。大部分时间里，格里诺都只能待在房间，由盖里克的金发小兄弟看守，除了每天接受哈蒙斯和莫斯巴特的不定时探望和询问，他几乎见不到任何人，就连散步也必须在同僚们的轮番看守下进行。

他没有任何别的事情可以做，于是将所有的时间都用来回忆，反复挖掘关于过去的一切，一次又一次咀嚼那个梦，思考那些容易被忽略的细节，尤其是波勒克兰梦里曾对他说的话，寥寥数语，意味深长。

“……你让我更加好奇他尝起来是什么味道了……”

这句话在格里诺心里重复了不下百次，每一次都令他更加清晰地想起波勒克兰流血的眼窝，和遍布浑身的累累骇人伤痕。

那日波勒克兰执行完任务回来时，门口的骑兵看见他提着长枪，身上的血染红盔甲与皮革，都以为他是地府里归来的游魂，纷纷对他亮出刀兵。但即便是那时负伤的波勒克兰，也不是区区几个等闲之辈可以拦住的，他像幽灵那样一言不发，仿佛讲话比战斗更费劲，用长枪拨开靠近的刀光，像要跟谁索命一样推开泽梅尔府的大门。他在通往大厅的走廊上一共走了六步才倒下。格里诺未能见到当时的景况，他听到消息匆匆赶来时，仆人们已经清洗掉地板上所有的痕迹。

“他在哪里？”格里诺随手抓着一个人问，对方指着一个小房间，就在后院的暖阁，远离主宅，所有受伤的佣兵都在那治疗，以免下等人的血污染昂贵的大理石地板。

格里诺冲进去，见到一个学徒畏手畏脚地站在床边，极为不熟练地替波勒克兰剪开因血液的凝固而变得黏着的衣服，血腥味浓重得令他作呕。

“医生在哪里？”他揪着那可怜青年的领子大声质问。

“我就是。”对方战战兢兢地说。

“你给我滚！”格里诺咆哮，“叫真正的医生来，不，最好的，否则我要你的命！”

整个伊修加德的人都知道格里诺的脾气，他说要拧断一个人的脖子，就一定不会让那人得到被刺穿心脏的殊荣，并且有泽梅尔伯爵作为靠山，他事后不需要负任何责任。

学徒慌张地奔逃出门，仿佛被吃人的猛兽追赶，却又不敢喊叫。

医生很快就来了，带着一脸的不耐烦，为自己半夜被吵醒而深感不快，他受雇泽梅尔家多年，服务的都是本家的老爷小姐，从未在下等人身上弄脏过手。

“他的伤很重，恐怕救不活了，你得做好心理准备。”据说曾是圣职出身的治疗者边检查着边说，表情里看不到任何的责任与悲悯。

“那你也得做好心理准备，”格里诺从来将花钱雇来的命等闲视之，此刻却为一介佣兵，展现出了他最不讲理的一面，“要么治好他，要么，这就是你最后一天当医生。”

医生表面点头，假装不经意地看了眼学徒，暗示他去找泽梅尔伯爵来主持公道，但格里诺先一步站在门边，他高大的身形比铁锁还有效地封住了出口。

波勒克兰在天明时醒来，正是医生被惊吓和劳累折磨晕厥后不久。那时只有格里诺坐在床边，眉目阴沉皆来自悔恨，可骄傲又不允许他承认这一点。

“干得不错，波勒克兰，”他用高昂的声音掩饰真实的情绪，一如既往地打算用他仅会的方式解决问题，“我会好好赏你赐的。说吧，你想要什么？黄金珠宝还是豪宅田地，或者，几个年轻漂亮的美人？不管要什么我都能给。”

“真的？”脸上的绷带使牵扯着眼部周围的肌肉，覆盖着空洞的眼窝，也影响了完好的那只眼睛，但波勒克兰还是勉强睁开了一条缝隙，金色瞳仁露出意味难测的目光。

格里诺有一丝不好的预感——如果他说要我的命怎么办？但他还是强撑着傲慢坚持，“当然了，你是怕我说话不算话，还是担心我给不起？”

波勒克兰最终要的是他。格里诺只是错愕，却并没有食言。

剧痛从身体深处袭来的时候，他整个身体都仿佛被架在火堆上，却咬着枕头不让自己发出示弱的尖叫。有那么几个羞耻得难以忍受的瞬间，他忍不住去怀疑，波勒克兰也许蓄谋已久，要给予他这样的羞辱，好报酒馆里的一箭之仇——格里诺坚称他是那场比试的胜利者。他甚至直截了当地问出来了，“你是不是故意把自己弄成这幅样子？好拿丢掉的眼睛来要挟我答应你的破事？”

波勒克兰的回答是一声轻笑，在热烈的游戏中冰冷得好像房棱落下的一滴雪水。

事到如今，格里诺才意识到自己是多么愚蠢和自大，竟然以为自己那看不见摸不着的名誉与尊严，能抵得上靠战斗为生的枪兵的一只锐眼和将近三成的视野。

拳头砸在镜子上的声音在深夜里听得触目惊心，盖里克举着巨斧一脚踢开房门，像蓄势已久等待出击的猛兽那样跃进来。

“哪里来的凶徒，竟敢伤害我的朋友！”他大喝道，却看见格里姆爵士呆立在镜子前，除了他们俩，房间里再无别人，只有满地的碎玻璃片，倒映着无数个残缺不完整的红发骑士。

“我看走眼了，以为是敌人，其实只是我自己的影子。”格里诺对他忠实的守卫者说，被人叫作“朋友”的感觉是如此美妙，只可惜他从未从那人嘴里听过这神圣的词。

因为我不配。

格里诺恍然一笑。镜子的破洞吞噬了被关在其中的那个格里诺的脸，碎裂的中心在眼睛，狭长的裂痕从那里延伸出来，形成一张笼罩全身的蜘蛛网，将失去眼睛和面孔的人影牢牢裹在其中。

“你在流血，”与盖里克别无二致的红褐色眼睛担忧地望着格里诺的手，殷红的血正沿着褐色的皮肤往下流淌，一滴一滴地落在涂银的玻璃碎片上，“我去叫哈蒙斯来。”

“不用，”格里诺拒绝，“只是蹭破了皮，我自己就能处理。”

“可是……”这个世界的盖里克挠头的样子与另一个一样傻气，但看得出他经历过更多的战斗，或许也因此明白更多的事，他抓起格里诺的手看了看，“还是我来吧。”

格里诺不信他能做好任何事，却一反常态地没有拒绝，随便那个家伙手忙脚乱地捣鼓。

“绷带和药在哪里？”埋头翻找的骑士问。

“不知道。”格里诺回答，不是因为心情不佳，而是他真的不知道，除了每天从衣柜里拿行头穿，他还没有好好探索过这房间。

“好吧，”金发的骑士叹气，“我自己找。”

格里诺看着盖里克的脸在视野里晃来晃去，那家伙行动起来就像只可靠却笨拙的大狗，不一会儿就将房间弄得乱七八糟，还无意间翻出了藏在书柜背后的几瓶葡萄酒，以及胡乱塞在杂物角落的更加不可描述的东西。

等绷带和消毒水终于出现在寻宝者眼前的时候，格里诺手上的破处已经不再流血了，但那和盖里克一样热心的骑士，还是仔仔细细地替他将伤口处理妥帖，手上的活计意外地比格里诺预想的麻利。

“你到床上去，先睡。”临时护士扶着格里诺躺上床榻，替他盖好毯子，离开了一会儿，不知从哪找来一把扫帚，又扮演起清洁工，“我来把这些处理掉。”

格里诺躺在床上，一言不发，听着玻璃与地面摩擦出的碎音，窸窸窣窣的动静没过多久就消失了，连同勤劳清扫的身影。

时钟的指针不疾不徐地走动，房间重又变得安静，夜色浩渺，愈发显得形单影只，无限孤寂。格里诺望着床帘朝门的角落，目光仿佛穿透了重重壁障，直看到那挂满画幅的长廊。他的脑海全被那面空白的墙壁占据，波勒克兰的面孔浮现在他的眼前，带着玩味而嘲讽的微笑，仿佛在对他如今的狼狈表示幸灾乐祸。

“请给我一个机会向你说对不起。”

这句喃喃自语就如同解开谜语的魔咒。是夜他终于又一次在梦里与波勒克兰相会。


	7. Chapter 7

即便房间里燃着气味浓重的香料，格里诺还是在呼吸里闻到了熟悉而暧昧的气息。汗水与荷尔蒙的味道交织在昏暗的房间，厚重的窗帘阻隔了窗外的阳光，也模糊了梦境里本就难以分辨的时间，只有一束浅光顽强地透过亚麻布的缝隙射进来，落在床幔下那张睡颜的一边眼睑。布满使用痕迹的眼罩拒绝了这仅有的温暖，波勒克兰睡得深沉，没有醒来。

格里诺走向床边。彻夜欢爱的余味扑面而来，就像暴雨来临前潮湿的风，但床上的另一侧枕头空着，丝绸深红的凹陷里，几根暗金色的头发遗留在那。

波勒克兰在格里诺伸手摸向那副眼罩时睁开眼睛，更有可能的是他早就被佣兵的本能唤醒，察觉到房间里多了一个不速之客。他牢牢地抓住格里诺的手腕，动作快速而狠厉，力量大得几乎要折断紧握的骨骼，又在看清视野里晃动的红发与紫眼睛后松开。

“嚯，又是你。”他有些意外地看着格里诺，“这次又要给我带来什么坏消息？”

“对不起，波勒克兰，”格里诺脱口而出，他不愿再错过机会，“我指的是，眼睛的事。”

“这又不关你的事，”波勒克兰的手指悬空摸了摸那只失去的眼睛，看起来根本不在乎地露出微笑，“你只是一只来报丧的乌鸦，同时身兼梦魔的美德。”

“我知道这很难让人相信，”波勒克兰的话使格里诺意识到，他还保留着上次梦的记忆，“但我就是格里诺，只是换了个发色，少了道伤疤，其余完全一样。”

“包括下面和里面？”波勒克兰嘴角裂开微笑。只看他促狭而讽刺的表情，格里诺就知道这家伙根本没有相信。

“我可以证明给你看，”格里诺说，“来，向我提问吧，一切关于格里诺的事情，或者关于你，那些只有我们俩才知道的事情。”

波勒克兰眼里的冷漠没有改变，但他对这个提议产生了兴趣，“好吧，第一个问题：我第一次干你用的是什么姿势？”

格里诺愣了片刻，脸烫得像被人打了一巴掌，他知道波勒克兰是故意要戏弄他，但即便如此，他也决意接受这份惩罚。经历过死亡的格里诺已经没有任何东西是不可以失去的，哪怕是自尊与骄傲，只要他能找回最宝贵的那件失物。

“从后面。”他咬着牙回答，“你提着我的腰，往里面涂万用油，你是从医生那里偷来的，天知道你是怎么做到的，一般人受了这么重的伤应该根本动不了，可你……前后一共两次，不算嘴和手。”

波勒克兰不说话了，眼睛里透着惊讶。

“满意了吗？”格里诺问，他的呼吸比方才急促，羞耻感只是一小部分原因，更大的折磨来自于他的腰带之下，对过往激情的回忆使他的胯下硬得发疼，却被皮革制的护具牢牢锁在狭小的空间里。他记得自己是穿着睡袍上床的，却不知为何会套着训练用的软甲站在这间卧室里。

不过很快他就不用纠结穿着的问题了，因为看出他欲望高涨的波勒克兰解开了他的腰带，替他除去下半身的束缚，手指灵活地游动在他的下腹，富有技巧地抚慰着他急需照料的部位。

“你还想问什么？”格里诺喘息着，他的声音断断续续，夹杂着呜咽，还有皮肤与衣料摩擦的声音。

“什么也不问。”波勒克兰咬上格里诺的唇，细细地品味，舌头驾轻就熟地探进，在湿润而温热的深处逡巡。

“那你相信我了？”格里诺扬起脖子，好方便波勒克兰的唇滑过喉结，抵达他的锁骨。

“不，”波勒克兰抬起头，目光锐利而冰冷，“提问是毫无意义的。因为这只是个梦，我的梦，所有我知道的，关于格里诺的事，你当然都知道，因为你就是我创造出来的。”

“不对，”格里诺在脑内沸腾的情欲中挣扎着反驳，“这是我的梦。”他喃喃地说，“我想要梦见你，波勒克兰，因为我想要你告诉我，你现在究竟在哪里？”

“在你面前的难道不是我吗？”波勒克桀骜一笑，忽然揽住格里诺的腰，使他跨坐在自己的腿上。他们四目相对，呼吸纠缠，可以看清对方眼睛里的倒影，但格里诺却在绵密的爱抚中摇头。

“哈罗妮在上，我要怎么做才能让你相信我说的话？”他压抑着呜咽请求，“你一定要相信我，波勒克兰……我的时间恐怕不多。”

波勒克兰没有收敛手上的动作，而是愈发粗暴地榨取着格里诺的欲望，直到怀中人颤抖着射在几乎相贴的小腹间，才在床单上草草地擦了擦手，转而搭上格里诺的后颈，爱抚那几寸柔软而湿漉漉的皮肤，用呼吸的热气亲吻滚烫的脸颊。

“我很清楚地记得我死了，”格里诺在欢愉过后的余韵里说，“我以为我的灵魂会前往圣典与圣训里许诺的冰天，却意外地在湖畔的一座宫殿里醒来，窗外春深似海，阳光温暖，草木繁盛，冰雪无影无踪。在那个美丽的世界里，苍穹骑士团的同伴都获得了新生，只是换了个名字，还有，发色。我醒来后的第一件事便是去找你，我相信你一定也在这宫殿的某处，可是，你不在，哪都不在，宫殿里只有十一位骑士，第十二位从未出现……这就是我为何要问：你如今究竟在哪里，波勒克兰？”

“所以，我就是那失踪的第十二位骑士咯？”波勒克兰语调平静得近乎漠然，格里诺说的一切都像是奇谈小说里唬人的桥段，但忽然间，他似乎意识到了什么，在红发里搅弄的手指慢慢停住，“你是说‘苍穹骑士团’？”

“是的，”格里诺点头说，“所有人，就连教皇老头也在，他不但成为了湖畔宫殿的王，还变得年轻，骑着白马挥舞长剑。”

“这一定是巧合，”波勒克兰摇了摇，像是要将某种念头从脑海里驱除，“格里诺昨天晚上刚收到来自教皇厅的邀请，那个瓷娃娃般的总骑士长亲自登门造访，希望他同意加入苍穹骑士团。格里诺看起来十分高兴，还说要我跟他一起……”

“别答应，”格里诺急忙说，“这是个坏主意。不管他说什么你都要拒绝，最好能把他也劝住。”

“恐怕这会儿他已经在卖身契上按下手印了，”波勒克兰耸肩，看了眼挂钟的指针，“那个不可一世的少爷啊，把这份邀请当成了他的骄傲，而泽梅尔老头子也破天荒地夸他争气，啧啧，我还真没有想到，这对老少冤家竟然也能有意见相同的时候。”

“那就让他自生自灭去，”格里诺态度强硬地说，几乎是以命令的口吻，“你继续留在泽梅尔家做你的佣兵，花天酒地，寻欢作乐，怎么样都行，就是别加入什么苍穹骑士团。”

“如果我去了会怎么样？”波勒克兰好奇地问，“失去另一只眼睛吗？”

“你会死，”格里诺回答，“被踩烂，被碾碎，尸骨无存，灰飞烟灭，在一个满目混沌，连光都看不见的地方……”

“真是好消息！”波勒克兰看似漫不经心地挑眉，“不过你的担心是多余的，教皇近卫的职位从不会对我这等粗鄙佣兵敞开。”也许是觉得没什么好说的了，他又开始玩弄格里诺的身体，手指沿着脊柱的沟渠往下滑动。

“但格里诺会为你争取，”手指插进来时，格里诺忍不住轻喘，像这样使用自己的名字，就仿佛是在讲述别人的故事，“他会押上自己的前途，迫使泽菲兰同意招募你，否则，他就拒绝这份邀请。”

“他干嘛要这么做？”波勒克兰啃咬着格里诺的脖颈，空闲的手指插进红色的头发，轻轻地一挑指尖，发绳便乖顺地脱落，失去了束缚的直发散乱，披在格里诺汗湿的肩上，发梢随着锁骨的轮廓凌乱地卷曲。

“理由就和我出现在这里的原因一样，”格里诺的呼吸急促得就像溺水，但压迫他肺部的是更难挣脱的东西，像岩石和沙粒一样沉重，而且密不透风，他几乎是嘶吼出来，“他想要你在他身边……格里诺想要波勒克兰。”

“可你却在劝我把他甩了？”波勒克兰的声音擦过皮肤，这阵灼烫而湿润的风吹起耳边散乱的红发，在深色的颈窝里布下无数细小的颗粒。

“他想要什么是他的事，而你……”格里诺喘息了几次，才勉强组织起微弱的声音，“去追求你本该拥有的自由吧。反正他也配不上你这么好的朋友。他害你丢了眼睛，却连一句道歉都没有……”

“我会考虑的。”波勒克兰抬起头，托起格里诺的下巴，仅剩的那只金色单眼锐利地刺入格里诺的紫色瞳仁，像是要直插到这冒牌货的心里去，看看能不能在那里寻找到属于真格里诺少爷的一丝心绪，“但在那之前——”

格里诺回望波勒克兰，等待着他说点什么，对方却只是笑着将他推倒在枕头上，覆盖以赤裸的以布满伤痕的身躯。整夜缠绵酝酿出的气味再次弥漫，混合着新生的汗水与情欲，床单重新变得湿润，在耳鬓厮磨间皱成一片被细雨浸润的柔软沙丘。

“我想再确认一遍，”爱欲席卷而来，梦境抵达尾声，即将破碎，波勒克兰的声音飘远，变得含混不清，“格里诺少爷付给我的薪水到底价值几何……”


	8. Chapter 8

格里诺醒来时，嘴里酸涩发苦，眼角挂着未干的残泪，床单上满是不言而喻的粘腻痕迹，闻起来像是沼泽里浮起的蛇蜕，散发着腐烂糜败的气味。

他支撑着酸软的腰肢起身，毫不意外地，皮肤上残留着星点的齿印与咬痕，斑驳得好像条受伤的热带鱼。

天还没有亮，但黎明已不遥远，太阳已经在山峦的顶上刻画出一道青白的光。

还有大约一个钟头，这个世界的盖里克就会为他送来早餐，即使这家伙瞧着跟另一个是相同的毫无女人缘，但这不代表他看不出噩梦后变得潮湿的床单意味着什么。

格里诺披着星光最后的余晖走进浴室，将饱蘸爱欲与汗液的布扔进浴缸，打开花洒，开到最大，水面慢慢升高，逐渐淹没梦境的余香。

淅淅沥沥的水声冲刷着他的耳膜，同时涤荡着梦后微醺的理智与思考，他在这片规律的噪音中漫无目的地神游，直到忽然间一个念头撞进他的脑海。

波勒克兰和他一样经历过死亡，那个天性不羁的佣兵被忠诚与信仰的苦果毒害过一次，自然也明白了跟随他这个大少爷任性的代价有多么沉重。而如今他在这个世界获得了新生，拥有了第二次生命，他当然不会再犯第二次错误。波勒克兰凭着自己那身本领，在哪都能活得逍遥自在，他才不在乎什么预言和命中注定。王和十一位骑士同伴，这带来过一次噩运的组合只会令他想要远离，以免再次踏入利用与背叛的泥沼。

格里诺忽然发出一阵骇人的狂笑，在寂静而昏暗的破绽时分听得凄惨尖厉，就像一只真正的报丧乌鸦，独自嚎叫着无可更改的判决。如若不是浴室与卧室的门阻隔了水流未能淹没的声音，睡在客厅沙发上的盖里克孪生子一定会被惊醒，又一次提着战斧冲进来解救他的朋友。

但就在格里诺背靠着墙滑坐在地的时候，他在浴缸泛着泡沫的水面上看到了几根漂浮的丝线，随着波纹起伏散发着黯淡的金光。他望向身旁的镜子，红色的长发仍覆盖在他的头顶，在不太明亮的光线中可笑地纠缠着。但这是条葡萄藤暗纹的床单，绣线里没有金色。

格里诺朝水里伸出手，指尖刚触到那几根细丝，意识深处忽然传来尖锐的疼痛，伴随着脑海里不断闪现的画面，过电般的战栗沿着脊柱传遍全身，如同一阵毫不留情的鞭笞，狠狠地抽打着他的四肢百骸，像是在提醒着什么被遗忘的事情。

他顿时瘫软在地，好似被抽去了所有的骨骼，浴室的白色墙砖与绿金的纹路在他的眼前变得透明，像燃烧的帷幕那样露出孔洞背后的舞台。

紫黑色的浓雾铺天盖地席卷而来，格里诺发现自己又回到了魔大陆，黯淡的天幕里浮动着颜色诡异的云彩，记忆中的残酷战斗业已结束，空气中漂浮着黑色的颗粒，隐隐有以太的光点闪烁，指引着死去的同伴们灵魂升往冰天的旅程。

满目望去的视野中只有凄凉的残骸与悲哀的碎片，不见一具完整的身体，但格里诺还是一眼认出了波勒克兰，凭借着随风摇摆的那对淡黄色盔缨。

尽管头盔完全遮挡了波勒克兰的脸，但格里诺仍感觉那不屈的枪兵正在望着自己，如果只剩半截身体的波勒克兰还具有视觉，那他一定能看清紫色的眼睛里满是泪水。

“你脑子有毛病吗？”他跪在波勒克兰面前，想要抱住不断坍缩的铠甲与正化作灰尘的身体，可手指却碰不到任何实物，眼泪润湿了他的嘴唇，将声音变得含混不清，“不是都告诉你别来，别来，别……”

一阵狂风吹过，烟雾霎时间飘散，波勒克兰消失在弥散的尘埃里，与所有的同伴一道，前往了遥远的彼岸，无边渺远的寂静里只剩格里诺孤独地长跪。

他像他最瞧不起的懦夫那样哭泣，以止不住的眼泪来祭奠他最好也是唯一的朋友，直到被盖里克的声音唤醒，发现自己正躺在哈蒙斯担忧的注视与莫斯巴特怀疑的眼神里。

“我要出趟远门。”格里诺坐起来，“去找他，我的朋友，第十二位骑士，他就在这个世界的某处，等着我去将他带来。”

“这太冒险了，”莫斯巴特皱着眉摇头，“你体内的以太仍然没有恢复正常，且错乱的原因仍不明晰，如果途中发生危险，或者遭遇敌人，这点异常将会成为你的软肋，很可能害你因此丧命。”

哈蒙斯看起来也不赞成，但他的态度要温和得多，他将手里端着的茶水递给格里诺，“可否解释一下，格里姆爵士，是什么让你得出了这样的结论？”

“他在梦里告诉我了，”格里诺十分确信地回答，茶水温度刚刚好，雪水的味道滋润着舌苔与牙齿，带来舒适而安心的镇静效用，但格里诺并非是晕了头才做这样的决定，他望着哈蒙斯关切的眼神说，“你要我在梦里寻找答案，我照着你的话做了，也得到了答案，并打算依照它的指示，去找我的朋友，就这么简单。”

如果说第一次的警告是因为突兀而显得荒谬，所以被波勒克兰当作了诳语，那在预言应验失去一只眼睛后，波勒克兰没理由再不相信他的话。波勒克兰其实是明白的，加入苍穹骑士团意味着死路一条，可那家伙还是义无反顾地披上了白甲。就像他渴望着波勒克兰一样，波勒克兰也希望陪伴在他身边。而他是如此后知后觉，竟然到现在才明白波勒克兰的心意。

“我是这么说过，但……”哈蒙斯轻轻地摇头，“梦境给予人启示的同时，也同样可能具有欺骗性，我们无法确定你在梦里见到的朋友是否真是你朋友，这也可能是某种将你引向歧途的陷阱。”

“是福是祸，我一去便知。”格里诺坚持，他翻身下床，站在地板上，困怠一扫而空，心中洋溢的希望使他精神满载。

“果然，”莫斯巴特叹了口气，“昨夜的星光里，我隐约看到第十二位骑士的影子，他手执长枪，远在湖与森林的彼端。还有格里姆爵士的厄运。你此去必将困难重重，几多磨难，谁也不知道会发生什么。”

“我亏欠我那朋友许多，即使我为寻找他而死去，或者找到他后被他杀死，都不足以偿还我的债。所以我一定要去，否则此生都会良心不安，饱受折磨。”格里诺将头发梳到脑后，在接近正午的阳光下，满头红发如火焰般明亮，“带我去见因瑟兰阁下，我会说服他同意的。”

金发的盖里克满足了他的要求，哈蒙斯与莫斯巴特也同去。

此时已临近午餐时间，骑士们都坐在举杯之间，等待着美食上桌。格里诺的出现为他们提供了餐前打发时间的话题。

“哎哟，我的天……”黑发的沙里贝尔托着下巴，挑衅地看着他素来与之不和的哈蒙斯，“这病人自从交给了你，脑子里的病怎么不但没好，还越治越严重了？”

哈蒙斯假装没有听见，侧身向在座的诸位解释了一切。因瑟兰听罢沉思片刻，抬起翡翠色的眼眸望向长桌，“诸位卿的看法呢？”

骑士们议论纷纷，大部分人都反对格里姆爵士的冒险。见到状况对格里姆不利，与他交好的金发斧骑士着急起来。

“你们难道体会不到吗？”他用只有盖里克才有的直率语气说，“格里姆爵士每日都在遭受噩梦的折磨，即使只是守在他的门外，我都能感觉得到他承受的痛苦。再这么下去的话，他不是会疯掉，就是会死掉，那样我们就将永远地失去格里姆爵士了。”他的情绪太过激动，不得不停下来一会儿，才能继续把话说完，“我完全相信格里姆爵士和他的梦，我自己不就是被梦境指引着来这里的吗？这样的梦我能做，格里姆爵士为何就不能？他不是比我更聪明的人吗？”

阿代尔斐尔的金发双生子悄声与贾维斯耳语了些什么，然后表示，“我和贾维斯都认为，格里姆爵士的梦或许是真的。”

听见他这么说，大家忽然安静下来，所有的目光都汇聚在那张美丽的脸上。

“在与贾维斯爵士相遇前，我也做过相似的梦，”这个世界的阿代尔斐尔说，“那时的我还只是个纤细柔弱的少年，因为太不像个男子汉而被哥哥们瞧不起，甚至没有人愿意要我当扈从。但森林里的仙女告诉我，有朝一日等我变得强大，自然会遇见愿意与我并肩的伙伴，而就在那天晚上，我梦见了行走在湖畔的骑士，他手中的竖琴演奏着一首我从未听过的歌曲，正是我与贾维斯爵士初识时，他为我弹奏的那首。”

贾维斯坐在他的身边，肯定地点了点头，“梦境总是有其含义的，尤其是当某个人反复出现，那正说明他希望你去见他。”

浪漫是诗人与情圣的天性，但更多的人选择遵从理智。仅因为梦见了什么，就去不顾一切地追寻，这怎么看都是痴人所为，更何况，格里姆爵士的这位朋友，听起来并不似贾维斯爵士与他的搭档那样容易相处。

沉默在大厅里延续了很长时间，然后陷入激烈的争论，最后因瑟兰提出举手表决，盖里克的镜像、哈蒙斯、莫斯巴特、贾维斯还有他身边的金发青年明确表示支持格里诺的决定，其余的人虽态度极尽委婉，但显然并不同意这场看起来毫无根据和必要的冒险。

仆人们已经送来了饭食，房间里散发着食物与美酒的香气，却无人有意愿开动。

思忖到最后，因瑟兰作出决定，“应召而来的那天，我曾听得陛下口谕，这宫殿来去自由，永不强留任何人。所以，格里姆爵士当然有权利离开这里，去往他想去的任何地方，并在他愿意的任何时候回来。”

既然总骑士长这么说，其余人也不再有异议，他们与格利姆爵士同享了饯别的午餐，依次拥抱了即将远行的战友，将旅途顺利与平安归来的祝福送给他。

哈蒙斯建议他明天清晨再出发，可格里诺迫不及待，当天下午便收拾行李轻装离去，踏上了寻找波勒克兰的旅程。

雷克兰德春季的明媚阳光照耀着渐行渐远的背影，宫殿里的骑士们站在码头，目送他们亲爱的战友渡湖去往对岸的森林 。

一只乌鸦从枝头跃起，哀声鸣叫，黑影掠过波光粼粼的湖面。不详的预感萦绕在骑士们的心头——今后也许再也看不见格里姆爵士那双美丽的紫色眼睛了。


	9. Chapter 9

正如莫斯巴特所预言的，格里诺此行艰难万分，同伴们的祝福只保佑到他顺利渡湖上岸。他在皇家驿站里要了一匹骏马，骑士的身份使他分文不用付。那是匹骝色的栗毛公马，四肢修长，蹄上裹着黑袜，鬃毛光滑柔顺，为了便于在野外疾驰，它的尾巴被剪短，编成了辫子，翻折两道，紧紧扎在缎带里。驾驭它并不比骑陆行鸟更难。

格里诺骑着这匹马抵达森林时，夜幕已经降临，头顶上茂密的树冠遮挡了星光，视野昏暗，难辨前方。出于谨慎，格里诺略微放松缰绳，马蹄的步伐随之慢下来，在生长着青苔与藤蔓的树干间踱步。这森林深不可测，黑暗里往往暗藏危险，格里姆爵士或许对这里的地形驾轻就熟，但格里诺在这个国度里却是全然的异乡客，每一步都需要小心翼翼地摸索与试探。最后他索性下马，牵着马缰绳在林间穿行。猎人与旅行者踩出来的小径带着他来到一片靠近河流的空地，岩石边隐约有篝火留下的黑色痕迹，还有帐篷钉留下的孔洞。这里看起来是个露营的好地方，格里诺决定今晚就在这里休息，明天再继续前进。

篝火艰难地升起来，在清冷的夜色里燃起一团光亮，一只显然缺乏适当处理的禽类在上方不停地翻转，散发着皮肉焦糊的苦味。格里诺将它取下来，掰开发烫的腹部，扔掉几乎碳化的部分，尝试着咬了一口，随即吐了出来，决定还是用哈蒙斯为他准备的干粮果腹。他就着溪水咽下滋味寡淡的面制品，淀粉微甜的回味在嘴里逐渐酝酿成酸涩，他愈发想念波勒克兰在身边的日子。那家伙有着在任何地方都能迅速适应环境的天赋，他能分辨出可吃的果实，安全的饮用水，适合露营的地面，以及野兽行走的轨迹，不管是在皑皑冰原，还是在这莽莽密林，他都能过得怡然自得，并顺带保证格里诺的食宿无忧。

格里诺灭掉火堆，望着逐渐熄灭的余烬，心想，下次梦见波勒克兰，一定要向他请教如何烤鸡。

但他彻夜无梦，一直睡到黎明破晓，才被骏马尥蹶子的声音惊醒。草丛对面有只疑似狼或者狐狸的生物，毛绒绒的尾巴在芦苇里晃动了几下，在格里诺举起战斧时一溜烟消失不见。危险解除，马儿安静下来，又继续吃它的草。

天边有乌云聚集，这不是个好兆头，但止步不前同样不明智，最好能在森林里寻到可避雨的小屋，或者干脆走出这片虬枝错节的巨木迷宫。

格里诺翻身上马，两腿一夹，催促着它尽快赶路。暴雨在正午时分落下来，水帘密集得仿佛天堂与地府都在同时泄洪。道路泥泞得寸步难行，森林因此变得格外广袤，像是永远也走不到尽头。

这片雨云在森林上空笼罩了整整六天，断断续续的阵雨与雷鸣才略有偃旗息鼓的趋势。

格里诺利用所有云雨暂歇的间隙加紧赶路，那匹跟他一样没吃过什么苦头的马在一片浅洼里滑倒，后蹄撞在石头上干脆地折断，弯成一个触目惊心的角度，凄厉刺耳的嘶鸣在凄凉的骤雨里听得骇人可怖。格里诺一斧斩断它的头颅，替这可怜的畜类结束了痛苦，温热的鲜血溅满他的全身，又被雨水冲刷进褐色的泥水里，在他的身后托出一条鲜红色的轨迹。

最后的运气就是在他失去这匹马时耗尽的。格里诺习惯了在伊修加德的雪原行走，灵灾降临之前他也只经受过山地行军的训练，那还是有仆从和护卫跟随的情况，密林与暴雨的组合是他从未体验过的挑战。雨水将视野里的所有地面都变得好像沼泽，粘稠，滑腻，焦糖般的湿泥纠缠着他的皮靴，一直拽到他的裤腿，真正的陷阱因此变得边界模糊，深渊潜藏在积水的下方，乍眼看去不过是一圈圈毫不出奇的水纹。

格里诺翻过一棵被雷电击倒的老树，贴着树皮生长的苔藓被雨水浸泡得湿滑，他失手滚落到地面。超过一臂长的高度并不算什么，但危险就暗藏在这棵倒木背后半步远处。格里诺擦了擦脸上的泥水，想要起身时才发现自己掉入了沼泽，双腿大半部分都陷入了淤泥里，他越是用劲往外拔，反而往下潜得越深。他左右环视，一边是那棵该诅咒的大树，一边是泥水里露出来的结实岩块，不论哪边的地面都可以提供安全的倚靠，然而危险就蜷缩在这几步之间，等待着像他这样的倒霉蛋自投罗网。

幸好那柄斧头还在手臂能够到的范围。格里诺已经无法将它拾起，只能费力地拖过来，将它当作桥梁横放在身前。但斧柄的长度太短，并不足以提供脱身的支撑。于是他另想了主意，解开腰间挂着的绳索，一头绑住自己的手腕，另一头紧紧地绑在斧柄上，然后全力举起大斧砸向那棵老树，利刃深扎进树干，牢牢地嵌在里面。这动作让他在泥土里陷得更深，但尝试是值得的，他抓着绳索将自己的身体拉出了泥土几寸，只可惜他并没有好好地研究过绳结在柱体上的打法，更不懂得考虑纤维在摩擦过程中的断裂与损耗。绳结在他的膝盖将将要露出泥土时脱落，反作用力让格里诺更深地往泥水里陷了几寸。

长叹了一口气，格里诺望向天空，雨水洗刷着他的脸，他没有因为绝望而哭泣，面颊上却满是水痕。在泥水里下沉的过程缓慢，像是有意给将死之人回顾一生的时间，格里诺决定用生命的最后时光来回忆波勒克兰。他和那位佣兵们的交集纯属偶然，满打满算也不过短短五年，却将他从一个彻头彻尾的自私鬼变成了甘愿为这份友谊赌上一切的傻瓜。

但他并不后悔，事实上，此时的他比任何时候都平静。在下坠的过程中，他感到自己踩到了某种生物的骨架，这给予他短暂的喘息，随后这点腐败脆弱的支撑也断裂，深埋在沼泽深处的石块与荆棘磨割着他的皮肤。视野被淹没的最后，他望向那把插在树上的斧头，他希望将来会有路过的旅人将它交给城堡里的骑士们，贾维斯爵士也许会把这写成一首歌，在雷克兰德的大地上流传，讲述他为了找寻好友身死半途的故事，如此，生活在这个世界某处的波勒克兰也将会明白，他格里诺即使经历了死亡与重生，也从未忘记、更未放弃过波勒克兰，他的好友。

一道闪电划过，在灌满泥水的耳畔听起来，闷重如被压抑的心跳。格里诺闭上眼睛，意识在黑暗里消退，慢慢地带走身体的疼痛与心底里的忏悔。

他向哈罗妮祷告，希望女神接纳自己的灵魂，然而，或许是他罪孽深重的缘故，冰天宫又一次拒绝了他。

格里诺在一阵冰凉的拍打中睁眼，被雨后阳光刺痛的视野里闪动着一片浅淡的金色。

“波勒克兰？”他以为这又是一个梦，或是死亡对他的安抚与馈赠，但他很快看清了与他对望的眼睛，一对明亮的琥珀色在棱角分明的额头下绽放光辉，淡金色的碎发在细长的眉上熠熠摇晃，“你的眼睛……”

“你该关心的是，你的眼睛。”波勒克兰的声音说。

格里诺这才后知后觉地发现，自己少了一片视野，他伸手摸去，半边眼眶凹陷，像是老太婆干瘪的嘴。也许是被沼泽里的尖刺扎破的。但他并不关心这个问题，而是问，“你这家伙到底躲哪里去了？又为什么会出现在这里？”

“我在一个村子里醒来，”波勒克兰语调平淡地回答，“那里的人都叫我菲尼贝特，这名字听起来怪极了，但也没得挑。我在那村子住下来，靠打猎生活，日子过得还挺不错。然后某一天，我在酒馆里听见了王和十二位骑士的传说，那个人说得就跟亲眼见过似的，于是我忽然间想起了以前做过的那些梦。”

“梦？”格里诺一时没有反应过来。

“是啊，关于某个红色番茄脑袋的梦。”波勒克兰笑着点头，就连他也觉得不可思议，“我随便地打听了下，发现这国家还真有那么一座湖，湖边也的确有一座漂亮的城堡，人们都说里面居住着王与他的骑士们。于是我就开始怀疑，梦里的事说不定是真的，某位任性的少爷也许正满世界地找我。”

“然后呢？”格里诺问。

“然后我就动身前往城堡。”波勒克兰回答，拧干手里的布，上面沾满了泥浆，“把你洗干净可真不容易。”

“来找我？”格里诺将话题扭回来。

波勒克兰做了个“不然呢”的表情，“没想到还真给我找到了，而且时间赶到得刚刚好，再晚一步，就只来得及给你做个墓碑了。”

“谢谢你，”格里诺说得诚心诚意，“还有，对——”

波勒克兰按住他的唇，“说过的话不需要再重复，我又没老得健忘。”

“好吧，”格里诺表情松弛下来，微笑在他脸上挂了很长时间，“听我说，波勒克兰，我们其实不必去往那座城堡的。让预言和传说见鬼去吧！难道你不想像过去那样自由自在得生活吗？当猎人，或者佣兵，无拘无束？”

“带着你吗？”波勒克兰怀疑得挑眉。

“对，带着我。”格里诺点头，“这个世界没有泽梅尔少爷，我只是格里诺，你可以教我干活。”

“拜托你好好瞧瞧自己吧。”波勒克兰发出略带讽刺缺并不尖锐的轻笑，“你现在浑身都是伤，惨得都快要断气了，普通的医生恐怕无能为力，但如果是奥默里克的话，应该能妙手回春。”

“他在这里叫做哈蒙斯了。”格里诺发现自己根本不能动，也许骨头全都在拖拽时被弄碎了，天知道那沼泽下面都埋着些什么破烂，“不过还是像原来那个一样靠谱，倒是努德内，他现在叫莫斯巴特，改行当了黑魔法师，还有沙里贝尔，简直令人吃惊，对了，让勒努，见到他连你也会吓一跳的……”

“等我们到了城堡再一一介绍吧。”波勒克兰抱起格里诺，尽量地保持他的身体平直，“现在先别说话，留点力气活命不好吗？”

格里诺顺从地闭上嘴，舒服地靠在波勒克兰的肩上。

虽然历经考验，但这对生死与共的好友终于重逢，波勒克兰拥有了格里诺的金发，而格里诺也打算弄个跟波勒克兰一样的眼罩。

一道彩虹在他们身后横跨天穹，清澈的湖面出现在眼前，载格里诺渡水而来的小船仍停在岸边。波勒克兰划桨的技术比格里诺好多了，船身平稳得就像摇篮，朝着白云下矗立在春光中的城堡驶去。

传说与预言由此应验，王与十二位骑士在湖畔的城堡里相聚，他们将会守卫雷克兰德的和平与安宁，直到所有人生命的终点。


End file.
